continuumroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ContinuumRoleplay Wikia
Welcome to the Continuum Roleplay Wikia Continuum is a chat-based roleplay community located in the roleplay website http://im-chat.com/. The setting is based in differing timelines throughout a fictional world's history, a world headed for certain calamity, unless chosen time travelers are able to somehow alter the flow of history throughout their actions. Others may simply use time travel for their personal gains. Will you be able to alter the flow of history? Will you establish a legacy that stands the test of time, or will you aim to create a paradox, manipulating the fabric of history for your own ends? Welcome to Continuum. We will be specifically playing in the beta site of im-chat. You may find our room at http://beta.im-chat.com/streaming/?room=0&private=Continuum. DISCLAIMER: This website, and the community at large, is still under construction and subject to change. ''' ''' A Historian's Depiction Unbeknownst to us all, Ganemede and its people are headed toward extinction. His historical codex is lost somewhere in the far future. Timelines and Locations A handful of timelines are made available by Ganemede for Wayfarers. These depict staff-controlled, mainly locked settings. However, should players wish to contribute other settings to any timelines, they may submit them to staff for approval. Time Travel Time travel follows a rigid system, thanks to the time locks Ganemede has placed upon its leylines. Races There exist a myriad of races in Ganemede. This list contains a brief blurb and statistics for each approved race in Continuum. The Zodiac Ganemede is replete with several leylines. Depending on the time of the year, specific leyline combinations tend to become more active, especially those of the elemental kind. When a new life is created, it is bestowed with this elemental blessing depending on the time of the year it's born. Thus it is assigned a zodiac. The Further The closest dimension to our physical one is called The Further. In fact, souls passing on into the afterlife must cross through The Further before going to the great beyond. A better description of the Further could prove enlightening. Attributes, Traits, and Skills Every character possesses these characteristics. Please click here to learn what each of them are, and how to use them when entering combat. The Supernatural Realm Supernatural abilities are not uncommon in the world of Ganemede. Psionics, magic, and innate abilities have been recorded throughout history. There have even been creatures possessed of multiple supernatural powers, if not all of them. For a description on how to use these abilities, refer to this page. Combat in Continuum Combat in Continuum is largely done in dice form. The following page delineates the proper rules on how it's done. Experience Advancement in Continuum is achieved by the gathering and usage of experience. Gold and Equipment Characters in Continuum may purchase equipment to further enhance their combat abilities. This is achieved by spending Gold to buy them. This arbitrary system can be found here. Character Creation For character creation rules, go here. Codex A compendium of knowledge of Ganemede and its timelines.Category:Browse